Nubes de café
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Haru siempre fue feliz, así con poquitas cosas, tan poquitas que le cabían en la palma de la mano y todavía Kyoko se atrevía a arrebatarle unas cuantas para ser un poco más feliz. Haru se dejaba por que Kyoko era más bonita y tal vez se merecía más cosas. Kyoko era hermosa como una flor y Haru había aprendido a quererla con todo y espinas... HaruxHibari dedicado a Hitomi


Hola! hace unos días mi querida amiga Hitomi nos dedico dedico junto a Rika y Sayaneko un fic… Yo les dedico este pequeño one-shot… Especialmente para Hitomi y para todas ustedes n_n

.

.

"_**A mí me gusta el café dulce, como tu… Y a ti te gusta amargo, como yo"**_

.

_**Nubes de Café**_

.

Haru y Kyoko beben, beben como si no hubiera un mañana, ya saben un vaso tras otro intentando matar todo lo que está dentro de ellas (los recuerdos en especial)… ninguna puede superar lo ocurrido, ninguna puede superar el hecho de que a Tsuna le pegaron un tiro y su cuerpo inerte quedo en los pies de las dos, salpicando los hermosos zapatos azulados de Haru, salpicando el hermoso vestido de Kyoko.

No es muy difícil entender que las dos quieren morirse de una congestión alcohólica… cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabe.

.

.

Kyoko cumplió años la semana pasada, veinticinco a decir verdad. Kyoko es muy bella de un cabello claro bastante bonito y de unos ojos que se asemejan al sol por brillantes… y fastidiosos cuando te quedas frente a ellos más de un rato. Haru por el contrario tiene el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, un castaño profundo como si de chocolate se tratara, delicioso si lo piensas, un problema si te jode tanta azúcar.

Haru y Kyoko son amigas, amigas/enemigas porque son… eran rivales de amor, las dos estaban perdidamente enamoradas del joven Vongola, con las pantaletas mojadas y todas esas cosas… el castaño era apuesto y con una voz bastante seductora, no las puedes juzgar igual en sus zapatos te hubieras comportado cual perra en celo (tú decides).

Haru siempre fue feliz, así con poquitas cosas, tan poquitas que le cabían en la palma de la mano y todavía Kyoko se atrevía a arrebatarle unas cuantas para ser un poco más feliz. Haru se dejaba por que Kyoko era más bonita y tal vez se merecía más cosas. Kyoko era hermosa como una flor y Haru había aprendido a quererla con todo y espinas, por eso es que ambas se aferran la una a la otra llorando el nombre de un triste muerto.

Nada dura para siempre o cuando menos aquello de ella y Kyoko no dura mucho, porque se da cuenta que la chica hermosa tiene ínfulas de grandeza y quiere seguir con su vida y dejarle de llorar a un amor pasado para seguir adelante con algún otro (o almenas eso piensa Haru). Entonces para la castaña Kyoko y todos los Vongola juntos pueden irse a la mierda. Y que mejor si se van todos juntos uno detrás de otro… que mejor…

.

.

.

Haru tiene roto el corazón y mas allá de eso ella también busca superar esa pérdida aunque no lo sabe, es miembro de la mafia o almenas lo era ya no está segura y tampoco le importa mucho. Aunque aun le gusta visitar a Lambo y a I-pin de tanto en tanto para ver cómo le va al primero en sus entrenamientos y como le va a la segunda en sus estudios.

A veces cuando llega a la base Vongola se da cuenta de que cada día va dejando de ser lo que antes era, que todo está sucio, muy sucio para su gusto, porque le hace falta el toque femenino de Kyoko y el de ella, pero lo pasa de largo y prefiere encerrarse en la oficina que era antes de Tsuna-san, como si tocando sus cosas pudiera hacer que Tsuna regresara y se la cogiera ahí mismo sobre el escritorio… eso se imagina Haru a veces, porque quiere que se la follen, porque le da miedo decir que es virgen y que solo se conservaba para lo que ahora es un cadáver que se están tragando los gústanos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el azabache en un tono frio clásico de él y Haru empieza a percibir el aroma a sudor y tabaco que proviene de aquel hombre. Por un momento le recuerda a Gokudera pero ese idiota le sigue llorando a Tsuna junto a una botella de alcohol en algún bar de la ciudad y nadie va a cambiarlo.

-H-hai- contesta desganada levantando la vista a los orbes azulados de él, temiendo un poco que se percatara de aquella miradilla que le hizo a su entrepierna. –Estaba dando una vuelta- le dice con cierta actitud seductora que le aprendió a las prostitutas con las que se había ido a beber desde que la malita de Kyoko decidió que ya era suficiente de llorar.

-Hump- se queja él pues parece que la seducción no va con su estilo -¿Estás borracha?- pregunta un tanto curioso serrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Un poco- responde ella cruzándose de piernas en un intento fallido de femme fatale, pues Hibari Kyoya está muy lejos de caer en un par de piernas alzadas, aunque las piernas de Haru son bastante… apetecibles.

-¿Todavía esta triste por lo de Tsuna?- le cuestiona recargándose sobre el escritorio.

-Un poco, si- le dice mientras va rosándole el brazo con las yemas de los dedos, Hibari sonríe sínicamente y ambos se miran a los ojos porque solo así se sienten un poquito más humanos, menos tristes, más felices.

-¿Hibari-san, has visto morir a alguien?- y su sonrisa se esfuma y se convierte en una mueca inexpresiva llena de quien sabe que cosas.

.

.

Hibari vio morir a dos personas, a sus padres para ser más exacta… una historia bastante tonta y que le importa más que los dos centavos que yo traigo en la bolsa en estos momentos.

Un sujeto, un tipo que creía que tenía bolas para ir asaltando y apuntando una pistola a diestra y siniestra los mato. Les disparo un par de veces a su madre y a su padre una sola vez en la cabeza. La sangre salpico y mancho su carita, porque en aquel entonces era un mocoso que nada sabía de vivir y tampoco nadie le conto de que se trataba la muerte. Quizá fue aquel día que sus ojos se vaciaron y se desdibujaron de un azul grisáceo que no comprendía muy bien.

Aquel día Hibari Kyoya dejo de ser un niño llorón porque sostenía la mano inerte de su madre y la llamaba pero no contestaba. Por eso decidió convertirse en el "terror de Namimori" porque pensaba que así aria "justicia" su justicia más bien… porque para él así actuaba el karma y que se pudra quien diga lo contrario porque le sacaría los sesos a quien fuera justo como le paso a su padre.

.

.

-Eso no te importa- le responde a la castaña y ella sonríe fingida por que sabe bien la historia de Hibari, se lo escucho a Tsuna una noche que se acababa de coger a Kyoko y tenían ese tema sobre la cama.

-Tienes razón no me importa-se susurra al oído y su aliento quema.

-¿Es mi imaginación o quieres que me acueste contigo?-

-¿Te quieres acostar conmigo?- le devolvía la pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta, sínica más bien mientras se aferraba a su chaqueta.

-Quizá- le mordía el lóbulo bajando despacio por su cuello.

-¿Extrañas a Tsuna?- Hibari pregunta y Haru llora…

.

.

Hibari la recuesta sobre el escritorio y la besa húmedo, cálido, con su lengua haciendo círculos dentro de su boca. Haru termina sin pantaletas y con el resto de la ropa puesta. Hibari solo se desabrocha el pantalón y se la va follando como ella pensó tan solo unos minutos atrás. Y le duele y a la vez le sabe tan delicioso aunque sabe bien que no es el castaño, por leves instantes ella cierra los ojos o desvía sus orbes a un punto en la pared y "Tsuna" se le escapa entre los labios y Kyoya la enviste con mayor fuerza para que recuerde su nombre y no pronuncie el de un muerto, porque a Tsuna lo mato una bala y a Hibari lo está matando esa castaña.

.

-¿Sigues llorando?- Hibari pregunta mientras Haru esta recargada en su pecho, pero ya no está llorando solo divaga ausente a través del tiempo queriendo regresar. Queriendo regresar al bar con Kyoko donde la beso por primera vez y aprendió a querer las espinas. Recuerda que la beso porque esos mismos labios habían besado a Tsuna y ya sabes en la mente de Haru aquel acto era un beso indirecto.

Hibari no la comprende del todo, aunque eso trata, trata de besarla despacio y acariciarla casi con amor… él quiere que lo olvide…

-¿Extrañas a Tsuna?- Hibari pregunta y Haru llora…

.

.

.

Cuando al fin pasaron dos años; de fumar, de beber, de desgastar palabras y lágrimas en sueños rotos, desfragmentados por una bala… Hibari había quedado enamorado como un idiota… como un pendejo que encaraba todas y cada una de las letras del nombre, Hibari cabron Kyoya se había enamorado de Haru Miura…

-¿Quieres a salir hoy?- Le preguntaba Haru

-No- respondía él simplemente.

Ella inflaba las mejillas de manera infantil y lo miraba tan de cerca que empezaba a sonrojarse, Hibari sentía cálido y a la vez sentía un frio recorrerle el cuerpo cuando pensaba que aquellos ojos chocolate jamás le darían una mirada como se la dedicaron a Tsuna… entonces quizá Hibari maldecía el nombre del decimo Vongola porque a pesar de muerto le estaba jodiendo la vida…

-¿Extrañas a Tsuna?- Hibari pregunta (Aprendió a tenerle miedo a la respuesta)…

.

.

Por las noches Hibari abraza a Haru, despacito como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, la observa dormir y roza con ternura sus delicados labios, Hibari está convencido de que ella es la única que le hace sentir… Haru solo se hace tonta porque no está dormida, solo se dedica a mirar todo lo que hace Kyoya cuando cree que esta en los brazos de Morfeo… por eso Haru siente cálido y va sintiendo como su corazón palpita cada aves que él está cerca.

Cuando Kyoya y Haru están juntos se han dado cuenta de que les sobran las palabras… porque al fin comprendieron que a Hibari le gusta el café dulce y a Haru le gusta el amargo… y por alguna razón a aquellos dos les va muy bien.

.

-Te amo- Haru le dice un día, una noche de esas cuando fornicaban en un rincón lo suficiente solitario.

-…- Él solo sonríe y la besa, la acaricia y la abraza tan fuerte como si quisiera extinguir cualquier distancia que existe entre los dos, queriendo fusionar su alma con la de aquella mujer…

-¿Extrañas a Tsuna?- Hibari pregunta y ya no le teme a la respuesta…

-No-… Ella sonríe

Ambos se besan…

.

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara, **ya saben dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir subiendo historias** :3 muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
